


Fractal

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not fractal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge! Dialog only.

“Come look at this. I was thinking of getting something like this for the office. I like fractal art.”

“I like it, but it’s not fractal.”

“You’re telling me this isn’t fractal?”

“That’s what I’m telling you.”

“Then what is it, if your such an art connoisseur?”

“It’s abstract photography, and I’m not a connoisseur. I just know the difference between abstract and fractal.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

“Now there’s a shock. You think I’m wrong? Wow.”

“I think it’s fractal.”

“This is a photograph, the shutter speed has been manipulated. It’s art, but it’s abstract photography.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Fractal art is math. You feed a computer an algorithm and it creates an image. This is a photograph, my friend, not a geometric mathematical progression. It’s not fractal”

“...”

“Did you ever notice that if you say a word too many times it sounds funny?”

“Yeah, fractal.”

“Fractal.”


End file.
